Family
by Maverick500
Summary: Post day 5. Completely AU . What if Jack Bauer's sister was Gibbs first wife Shannon, And while investing a quadruple homicide, they discovered that the Russian Mafia was in possession of three Russian suitcase nukes. Gibbs/Jenny/ Abby/McGee, Tony/Kate, Jack/Ziva, Chloe/Morris pairing. Please R&R Ch. 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of NCIS, or 24. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N: This story takes place 26 months after Day 5. Jack never went to Africa, never went before a Senate hearing, and never met Renee Walker, and Tony Almeida never faked is death.**

**Chapter 1:**

Jack Bauer heaved a heavy sigh as he waited for his former brother in law Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They hadn't spoken in over 2 months, since Jack had rescued Ziva from Somalia. He took another drink of the weak black coffee, when he saw Gibbs come walking in. He slid into the booth directly across from Jack, and just stared at him for several minutes. Finally Jack asked, "How've you been Jethro?"

Gibbs replied, "I've been good. You?"

Jack hesitated, then he said, "Good."

After several tense moments of silence Gibbs asked, "What have you been up to since CTU was shut down?"

Jack replied , "I'm special advisor to the Secretary of Homeland Security."

Gibb asked, What's he like?"

Jack replied as he downed his coffee, "Bill's great, I worked with him at CTU, and I guess after the former secretary resigned, President Palmer thought Bill would be a great homeland security secretary. We also managed to snag Chloe O'Brien, the best analyst at CTU."

Gibbs nodded as he said, "I wanted to thank you for getting Ziva out of Somalia."

Jack said, "Don't mention it, it's the least I could after you guys rescued me from China. Speaking of, how is she doing?"

Gibbs replied as they both stood up, and walked to the door, "She's getting better, but she's still having night terrors, and very horrific and vivid nightmares."

Jack asked as they walked to their vehicles, "Would you like me to talk to her?"

Gibbs replied as he got into his dark blue 2013 Government Issue Dodge Charger R/T, "That would be great."

Jack said as he climbed into his black 2013 Ford Explorer "Alright I'll follow you."

Gibbs gave a brisk nod as they sped away.

45 minutes later they pulled into the parking garage of the Navy Yard. Jack met Gibbs at the elevator as he said, "Let's do it."

Gibbs gave a small grin as they proceeded through security, and went up to the squad room. When they stepped off the elevator, the first two people they encountered Tony DiNozzo, and his wife Kate Todd-DiNozzo. Kate gave him a hug as Tony said, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Jack grinned, and disentangled himself from Kate as he asked, "Where's Ziva?"

Kate replied, "She's in with Jenny, and Ducky."

Jack had a look of concern etched on his face as he asked, "Why?"

Tony replied, "I have no idea."

Jack had a look of determination as he, and Gibbs marched up the stairs, and walked unannounced into Jenny's office. Her head jerked in their direction as she snapped, "You could've announced your self to Cynthia Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs said, "I realize that Madam Director, but I have someone here who is worried about Probationary Agent David."

Jenny saw Jack standing there, and said, "We will be done shortly Agent Bauer."

Jack said, "I just want to know what's wrong."

Jenny saw the concern etched on his face, and realized that even after all of this time, he still was in love with Ziva. She remembered that Ziva had told her that her, and Jack had worked together in Kosovo, and Belgrade when he was in the Army, then when he joined the CIA they were partnered as an experiment between Israel, and the US. But when he joined CTU she as sent back to Israel. They hadn't seen each other again until he was rescued in China. She was snapped out of her reverie, when Jack said, "We'll be in the squad room."

Jenny nodded as they left. When they got back to the squad room, Kate asked, "So Jack what've you been up too?"

He replied, "I'm the special advisor, and assistant the Secretary of Homeland Security."

As he was talking Jenny, and Ziva walked down the stairs into the squad room. Kate, Jenny, and Ziva just stared at Jack. He stood 5'11" tall, and weighed 195#. He a lithe muscular build, short dirty blonde hair, and intense stormy blue eyes. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a battered black leather jacket. He also had a 9MM K&K USP in a Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, a highly encrypted IPHONE on his left hip, and a Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis in his right hip pocket. He also had stain less steel dog tags around his neck, a MTM Black Hawk on his left wrist, and several outlaw tattoos covering his arms. Gibbs said as he snapped his phone shut, and pocketed it, "We got two dead Secret Service Agents, and a dead Navy CMDR. In Rock Creek Park. Let's go."

Then he turned to Jack, and asked, "You wanna come

Jack replied as he slipped on his mirrored RAY-BANS Aviator sunglasses, "Sure why not."

**I had this idea for awhile, and decided to make it a story. Please tell me what y'all think. Also what do y'all think Ziva saw that scared her so bad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When they got to the crime scene Jack, Gibbs, and his team walked over two where Ducky, and palmer were crouched over two of the bodies. Gibbs asked, "What d'we got Duck?"

Ducky replied, "Well Jethro meet Special Agents Mike Patterson, and Jim Patrick."

Jack asked, "who's the sailor?"

Palmer replied as he read the military issue ID card, " His name is CMDR. David Pierce."

Jack was saddened, and shocked as he asked, "Did you just say Pierce?"

Palmer nodded as Jack said, "I know his father. He's Aaron Pierce head of White House operations."

Kate said, "I knew Mike Patterson, he was my friend. And I remember Aaron he was just put in charge of White House Operations when I joined NCIS."

Gibbs said, "Alright, then you two can go the the White House, and make the notifications."

Jack nodded as he said, "Alright."

They were about to leave, when McGee called, "Boss we got another body."

Gibbs asked as they made their way towards McGee, and Palmer, "Who is it?"

McGee replied as he pressed the dead man's thumb onto his finger print scanner, "Tom Lennox, President Palmer's Chief of Staff."


End file.
